smbxfandomcom-20200215-history
Mushroom
Mushrooms are recurring items in the Mario franchise. Their effect on the player character vary from game to game. History Super Mario Bros. 2 Mushrooms1, also known as Sub-space Mushrooms2, add an additional mark or heart to the life meter, up to a maximum of four. Additionally, the Mushrooms also turn Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad back into their Super forms if they are in their Small forms in the same manner as a Super Mushroom or a Small Heart, and the health meter is refilled upon collection. Mushrooms are found only in specific Subspace locations within the stage. In Super Mario Advance, an extra mushroom is added to each level, bringing the maximum total to five hearts. During the Yoshi Challenge, two mushrooms in each level are replaced by Yoshi Eggs. The equivalent to the mushrooms in Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic are hearts. Mario Kart series In the Mario Kart games, a Mushroom is an item that grants the Kart a burst of speed and allows the player to drive through off-road surfaces without slowing down. Mushrooms can come in singles or triplets, the latter providing three Mushrooms to use in a row. In Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, a character holds these mushrooms in piles, but if the kart is hit by an item on the road, these mushrooms will fall off and the character will have one remaining on hand. Normally this set appears as default power-ups in time trial mode (excluding Super Mario Kart) to use specially over shortcuts of a determined course, though in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, the player is only given two to use rather than three. Another type of Mushroom is the Golden Mushroom, that can be used indefinitely in a restricted period of time. In recent Mario Kart games, Mushrooms can be used as well to knock over other karts or even steal an item from opponents by ramming them, as seen in''Double Dash!!. In later games, this move cannot steal items, but works to steal balloons, Shine Sprites or coins from other players during a battle. In ''Mario Kart 64, using a Mushroom and ramming into other racers will cause them to spin out. The Mushroom is also used as the logo for the Mushroom Cup in every Mario Kart game to date. In the PAL versions of Mario Kart 7, they are called the Dash Mushroom and Triple Dash Mushroom.34 From Mario Kart Wii onwards, it can be used to avoid the Spiny Shell, however, it is difficult to obtain a Mushroom in first place. In Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, the Mushroom is slightly more powerful than it is in other games. It also receives a new visual effect; the boost will create a line of flames between the road and the wheels, and causes the engine to rev louder and higher. When obtained as a set of three, they now revolve around the vehicle, in the same way as the Triple Shells, and other racers that drive into them will feel their effect immediately without causing one to disappear. Mushrooms also have a sponsor named after them, Mushroom Piston. When gliding, using a Mushroom will provide a pushing force that propels the vehicle higher, allowing them to glide longer. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, a basic Mushroom can be accumulated in the inventory and recovers 30 HP for one party member. This Mushroom has a red and white cap with an orange stem and no face. However, Mushrooms that have faces are found in Treasure Boxes, and they automatically recover all HP and FP for Mario's entire party once uncovered. Most of these Treasure Boxes restock once the area is entered again. Other types of Mushrooms exist, including two other increasingly expensive kinds used for basic recovery. The Mid Mushroom recovers 80 HP to one party member, and they have a green cap rather than a red one. The Max Mushroom is able to recover all HP to one party member and has a yellow cap. In the Japanese version, the Mid Mushroom and Max Mushroom are respectively known as Super Mushroom and Ultra Mushroom, which would become the terminology used in future RPGs. There are Mushrooms indistinguishable in appearance but instead cause negative effects on allies and adversaries alike. The Bad Mushroom, only found in Seaside Town, does not recover HP and is used only in battle. When used, they poison an enemy of choice, but some enemies are resistant. Another Mushroom is sold by the Goombette Triplets at the shop in Monstro Town. These Mushrooms, apart from restoring 30 HP, actually turn the user into a Mushroom (a status ailment also caused by certain enemy actions). While a Mushroom, the character recovers health every turn, but is completely immobilized. Category:Food Category:Funny Category:Funny Food Category:Amazing Food Category:Super Cool Food Category:Good Category:SMBX Category:Amazing Super Cool Food Category:Awesome Food Category:Not Bad Food Category:Momo Hibiki Category:MomoLoveBaby Category:Momo Category:Hibiki Food Category:Cool Hibiki Category:Mushrooms Category:MomoLove Category:Werid Foods Category:Mario Eats Category:Toad Category:Nintendo Category:Suepr Mario Bros X Category:Levels Category:Moving Food Category:Gross Food Category:Tasty Food Category:NPC Category:Eating Item